


Happy birthday, Jesus

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Christmas, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: This is a short story for Jesus Christ's birthday tomorrow. And Merry Christmas





	Happy birthday, Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me in my head earlier today and I thought I'd share this with you all who will be checking this out. Feel free to review and give ideas on what I can write in the future besides Christ Himself. Always looking for ideas, no matter where they come. Also feel free to add prayer requests.

Happy birthday to You,  
Happy birthday to You,  
Happy birthday dear Jesus  
Happy birthday to You.

You are an awesome Father and very creative. The ones who are believers know how powerful of a character you are. Hope you continue to be this way in the near future. Again, happy birthday, Jesus. You are always here when I need you, no matter where I am in when You help me with these stories and characters. Please continue on looking after everyone in the world. Amen

Merry Christmas to you all who have looked at my stories, reviewed, followed adding me and author follow. Hope you continue to do so in 2018.


End file.
